scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Can't Stop Stopara
Can't Stop Stopara is the first episode of Scooby-Doo! Finding the Clues. Premise The gang goes to visit Shaggy's uncle, but an old creature named Stopara comes back. Synopsis Scooby and Shaggy are running from a half-man-half-tiger wearing a dark green coat and dark brown pants. Scooby and Shaggy trip over a stick (Fred's trap) and the creature jumps over it. It garbs Shaggy with its sharp claws and holds him against a stone wall. But the Man-Tiger forgets about Scooby who tries to run away but he hits the creature’s leg, causing it to trip. Fred, Daphne, and Velma run out and tie up the creature. Fred pulls off the mask to reveal an old man named Mr. Fortess. He wanted to win the Coolest Pet Contest by kidnapping all the pets cooler than his. A week later, the gang is driving to Red Right City, to meet Shaggy's uncle, Professor Pricks. When they get to Professor Pricks house, he greets Shaggy, Scooby, and the rest of the gang. He explains how hundreds of years ago, a man in Red Right City made up a story about 2 brothers, one called Stop, and the other named Stopara. One day Stopara turned evil and took over Red Right City. But Stop defeated him. But Stopara said "I will come back in hundreds of years, when you’re gone!" Pricks says that Stopara has come back like he said! Fred decides to split up and look for clues. Scooby and Shaggy are in Happy-to-Eat, eating. "Like this is the best way to look for clues!" Shaggy yelled. "Rook! Ra Row Rone Rachine!" "Like that's a great clue!" said Shaggy. They walked over to the machine, and Stopara jumps out from behind it. He grabs Shaggy and Scooby and carries them away. Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues. Someone tells them to leave. The person's name is Burning Blast. Burning Blast says "This is my house and you need to go before it's too late!" Fred, Daphne, and Velma go somewhere else. Stopara and an army of creatures are cooking Shaggy and Scooby. When they all leave to get something, a man with a gold sword saves Shaggy and Scooby. He says he name is Sack, then he runs away dropping green rubber. Fred, Daphne and Velma are looking for clues. They see white and green fur. Velma says she has solved the mystery. Just then Scooby and Shaggy run over to the Fred, Daphne, and Velma and show them the clue. Fred says "It's time to set a trap!" After a few minutes Fred gets Scooby and Shaggy to be live bait with Whip Cream Scooby Snacks. Soon Scooby and Shaggy come running out with the monster chasing them, but Scooby gets caught in the trap instead of the monster. Stopara still chases Shaggy, and Shaggy hits a wall and so does Stopara. After Scooby gets out of the trap, Fred pulls off the mask to reveal Burning Blast. Burning Blast wanted to steal gold and sell it. Professor Pricks comes out of a secret door in the wall and pats Scooby's head. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheered Scooby. Cast and characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Kevin Michael Richardson as Professor Pricks * Michael Bell as Burning Blast * Dee Bradley Baker as Creatures and Stopara * Stacy Keach as Sack Villains *Stopara *Creatures Suspects *Sack *Burning Blast *Professor Pricks Culprits *The Creatures were never unmasked *Stopara was Burning Blast, who wanted to steal gold and sell it. Locations *Red Right City Notes/trivia *This was the first episode of Scooby-Doo! Finding the Clues. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Home media *Scooby-Doo! Finding the Clues: The Complete Series Category:Decca03's Stuff